


Dragonball stuff

by pinkpixelkink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Animation, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpixelkink/pseuds/pinkpixelkink
Summary: 🎨 my dbz/db gt fanart. lots of incest omg.ch 1: vegeta/bulla and vegeta/trunks picsch 2: goku/gohan picsch 3: gohan/chichi picsch 4: more goku/gohan pics, + krillin/gohanch 5: goku/pan picsch 6: goku/vegeta, and uke vegeta in generalch 7: future trunks/bulma pics
Relationships: Android 18/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Bra Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Future Trunks Briefs, Chi-Chi/Son Gohan, Krillin/Son Gohan, Krillin/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Piccolo/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Gohan/Son Goku, Son Goku/Son Pan, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goten/Vegeta, Trunks Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. some vegeta/bulla and vegeta/trunks incest

**Author's Note:**

> i used to go by "pixelpon", so that's why some of my old pics have that signature on them :P  
> don't forget to scroll left+right if the whole pic is cut off on mobile!

if these pics don't load for some reason, you can also find them here -> <https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/147192.html>

i prefer sticking with pixels instead of using photoshop-like effects, but i looove gradients 

bulla appreciates vegeta's mustache-less face very much :3

got pretty confused drawing the hair movements, still not sure if it's correct xD

here's a second one which is supposed to have stronger thrusts, i was trying to combine them both into one earlier, but it didn't flow right for some reason

i'll leave it up to the viewer whether vegeta's dryhumping bulla with a clothed erection, or has his dick out in an opening of his pants :0

i've been wanting to draw vegeta fucking bulla against a door for a while, but everytime i tried it always ended up with vegeta's arm blocking her face because of the height difference XD now i finally got it to show her face too!

yes that's supposed to be bulla briefs xD i made her look different since i've wanted to see her in pigtails and dressed up as more slutty

and the 'daddy's lil slut' is inspired by harley's 'daddy's lil monster' from suicide squad. even bulla's hairstyle in this pic looks like harley's too :P (never watched suicide squad, but i friggin looooove harley's design in that movie)

i don't know what it is, but something about blush on vegeta always makes him look irresistable xD


	2. goku x gohan

obsessed over this ship for a while, and couldn't stop drawing them in my sketchbook when i was younger xD i still love them, specifically goku x kid gohan.

if these pics don't load for some reason, you can also find them here -> <https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/43598.html>


	3. gohan x chichi

if these pics don't load for some reason, you can also find them here -> <https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/53835.html>

gohan being a sweetie pie ^^ the scribbles were gonna be dishes that chichi's washing, but too lazy to finish the sketch


	4. more goku/gohan, and KRILLIN/gohan

if these pics don't load for some reason, you can also find them here -> <https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/98299.html>

after i saw them hugging when goku beat nappa, i couldn’t resist doing this :P

this one's supposed to be read right to left lol, still pretty weeb-ish when i drew this xD

i made this a while back, but i forgot to back it up and lost it. luckily though, i posted it on my blog before taking it down. and thanks to an angry person who was complaining about a dbz blog posting shota, and even going so far as to post screenshots of the blog's pics (which included my art), i was able to find it again xD couldn't find the exact original tho, so it's shrunk a bit

i remember making those two pics when i got really excited after finding out y-gallery allowed shota art. i miss that site TT__TT

ehhh there are some mistakes with this one, not used to drawing this pose lol. i'm not used to drawing feet either :P


	5. pan + goku x pan

i am convinced that whoever who worked on dragonball GT ships goku x pan XD

if these pics don't load for some reason, you can also find them here -> <https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/75652.html>


	6. vegeta, mostly gaygeta

if these pics don't load for some reason, you can also find them here -> <https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/101963.html> and here -> <https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/198066.html>

top left is supposed to say ‘HUGZ!!’ but i wrote it sloppy XD think i’ll leave it like that cuz it looks funky

idk, i find vegeta with a vagina hot i guess, even though vaginas tend to gross me out :P


	7. future trunks x bulma

this pairing i obsessed over for a while. mostly cuz they're cute together, plus i thought the anime made it obvious they liked each other, tho i couldn't understand why more ppl didn't like this pairing xP

[](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/65923.html) [](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/34824.html)

based on that scene when bulma's checking trunks' body for scratches, then leans in really close to his face XD

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/66297.html)

in the ending credits for one of the dbz movies, they showed a picture of trunks wearing this pink suit. i thought it looked very cute on him!

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/66799.html)

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/67043.html)


End file.
